drhorriblefandomcom-20200214-history
Act II
Act II is the second act of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Plot Sypnosis Dr. Horrible is wordless. Dr. Horrible stalks Penny and Captain Hammer in their dates; first in the Caring Hands homeless shelter, and then in the park, while singing about the darkness in human kind. Meanwhile Penny sings about how the world is growing wise, and that there's good inside everyone. Next day, Dr. Horrible and Penny chat at the laundromat. Dr. Horrible wonders why they never spoke while laundering, a task that seems boring to him. Penny says she actually is a fan of laundering, to which Dr. Horrible replies that he was lying, and he loves it too. While the clothes are washing, he gives a frozen yogurt to Penny, and begins eating another himself. Then Dr. Horrible asks Penny what she did in a weekend, and she responds that she was on a date. She thinks that Captain Hammer was cheesy at first, but then she realized he was sweet in the inside. Dr. Horrible replies that there sometimes is a third layer, one that's the same one as on the outside, "like pie." Penny is confused, so Dr. Horrible asks her if she will see Captain Hammer again, and she answers that she will. Then she remarks that Dr. Horrible is apparently driving a spork into his leg, to which he replies that it is funny, and they both laugh awkwardly Dr. Horrible says in his blog that the wait is almost over, as his Freeze Ray, with the addition of the Wonderflonium he obtained, is ready. However he deviates into talking about Captain Hammer and Penny going on dates. He then goes on topic again, claiming to practically be in Evil League of Evil. It then cuts into another blog post, in which he appears beaten up. He says that the Freeze Ray needs some modifications, as it needs some seconds to charge. He also says that he needs to be more careful about what he says in his blog, as Captain Hammer and the LAPD are among his viewers. They both were waiting for him at the Mayor's Dedication of the Superhero Memorial Bridge, and Captain Hammer threw a car at his head. He then receives a call. The call asks Dr. Horrible for a murder, if he wants to be in the Evil League of Evil, as his humiliation didn't please Bad Horse. He discusses the issue with Moist. Dr. Horrible believes that killing is not elegant or creative, and not his style. Moist tells him that he has enough evil hours to get into the Henchman Union, but Dr. Horrible claims he is not a henchman. Moist then suggests him to kill a boy in Iowa that is to become president, or an old lady. Dr. Horrible is appalled that he even suggested that. Dr. Horrible also decides to discuss the issue with Penny. He mentions that he can't quite get the "job" he wants to, and that he wants to be an achiever like Bad Horse. Penny is surprised by this, but Dr. Horrible corrects himself, saying he meant Ghandi. Penny says that she has been fired a number of times. Dr. Horrible says that he can't believe anyone firing her. However, Penny can, but she believes that everything happens. Dr. Horrible remarks that not to him. Penny sings about how you can see good in everything, and that you should be positive. When the songs ends, Dr. Horrible asks about how things are going with "cheesy-on-the-outside" Captain Hammer. She says good, and that he said he would stop by. Dr. Horrible freaks out, and tries to leave, but he stumbles with Captain Hammer in the exit. Penny introduces Dr. Horrible as Billy. When Penny walks away Captain Hammer reveals that he recognizes Dr. Horrible and then taunts him about his "crush" on Penny. Captain Hammer then states he is going to have sex with Penny and walks away with her. This enrages Dr. Horrible and leads to the conclusion that he will kill Captain Hammer. Category:Acts